


To Fly With You | A FGO White Day Story

by Moedred_Nyu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moedred_Nyu/pseuds/Moedred_Nyu
Summary: A love story between Circe and her Master as the two are alone on Aeaea Island after what was a eventful White Day filled with love and loss that ultimately built a strange wall between the two that threatens to hurt their relationship.
Kudos: 11





	To Fly With You | A FGO White Day Story

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Spoilers Abound for 2020 JP Chaldea Boys Event.

"Master, after all of this what did you want?" Circe called out to me turning around from where I was sitting as I stared at her. Her face was stern, and the tears on her face had long since dried.

_What I wanted right now? It's something that came to my mind immediately I thought to myself. Today was White Day and it was going to be a day where I spent it solely with Circe, but unfortunately, things did not turn out that way. A visit to Aeaea Island due to what seemed like a singularity forming here led to an encounter with someone special to Circe. But things did not end well for her ultimately as I felt a wet spot on my back, the place she had held as she cried... So, it was obvious what I wanted._

_I wanted her to be happy._

_Yet for some reason, I couldn't just say that._

"..."

_I wanted her to have a great white day..._

_Yet I could not just say that._

"..."

_I wanted her to find love again..._

_But I did not just want to say that..._

"..." _I wished for nothing but happiness for Circe but why can I not bring myself to say it!?_

Suddenly I felt a gentle hand stroke me on my cheek, "Why don't you be a little honest with yourself?" Circe spoke softly kneeling to me as I had begun to conflict within myself as she lifted my head, so our eyes gazed into the other. "I hate when you only think of others you know, seriously sometimes you never take the moment to consider your own feelings!" She said scolding me with eyes that stared deep into me.

_Being honest with myself? Taking a moment to consider my feelings? What did she mean...? I wanted Circe to be happy that was my honest feelings._

_If she's happy then I am happy, right?_

_Yet under her blue-green eyes, I found my body trembling and refusing to answer those very thoughts I told to myself, those thoughts that I believed..._

"I..." Finally, something came out...

"Yes, Master?" Circe gently answered patiently waiting as she continued to stroke my face.

_Her eyes that stared into my very essence spoke the very same question she had asked me directly, "What did you want?"_

_I wanted her to be happy right?_

_I wanted her to have a happy white day, right?_

_I wanted her to find love again right?_

_But to whom? I suddenly felt her eyes tell me._

_Who did I want her to be happy to?_

_Who did I want her to spend White Day with?_

_Who did I want her to love...?_

"I-I..." I stuttered afraid to answer.

_As if she knew what was going on with me in my mind, she began to caress both my cheeks held them gently as she continued to gaze at me, waiting with abated breath._

"I... want to make you happy, Circe!"

_I cried out, tears falling down my face as my emotions began to build up as I stared at Circe who still wore a serious expression._

_But then she smiled._

"You want to be the one to make me happy?" She asked.

"Yes!" I cried out to her.

"What else did you want to do~?"

"I want to spend time with you on White Day!"

"Mhmm, I would love that~" She nodded approvingly.

"I want to be the one you love!"

"Hehe, is that so~?" She smiled lovingly.

"I want us to be much more than Master and Servant!" I screamed.

_All at once everything came out, my words, my tears, and my love, everything I brought to the front and told her, she replied kindly and warmly as she always did._

_Is it wrong for me wanting to still spend time with her today on White Day after what has happened? Is it wrong to be the one who wants to comfort her? Is it wrong to want to be the one to love her? All sorts of feelings began pouring out of me at once as I tried to stop myself as I rubbed my tears away but no matter how many I did they would never end._

"Of course, it's not wrong" I heard Circe say reassuring me.

_Soon I felt my mind and body bawling away as I felt Circe close in on me, our foreheads touching as she wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug._

"There there, Master..." Circe calmly whispered to me her wings beginning to wrap around us.

_For that moment I felt as if we were the only two in the world as we stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity, completely motionless._

_Slowly my eyes reddened as the more of my tears fell down my face as my body began to be relaxed as I continued to be held by her, feeling her warmth wash over me as she kindly stroked my back as if saying, "It's gonna be okay"._

Minutes passed once more in silence before I felt Circe whisper to me again "...Feeling a bit better now?"

My eyes felt like they were burning as I scratched them for the last time as I nodded my head slowly, "Y-yes..." I muttered a light sniff coming out as we slowly broke out of the hug.

"...The one who took me out and freed my soul, if you remember that was you" Circe said as she stood up looking towards the sea.

"...Mhmm. I remember you telling me that one day, it was the same time you wished for us to share the same dream" I said smiling softly loud enough for her to hear as she walked a bit away to grab her staff that she had dropped.

"Hehe, I'm glad you remembered something from so long ago," She said happily.

"Of course, there was no way I'd ever forget you saying something like that" I smiled, "Those were some of my happiest moments back then."

"Back then, huh..." Circe said seemingly wandering off into her thoughts.

"Circe?"

"Can you not love me anymore, Master?" Circe stated.

"N-no! Of course, I still can! It's just..." I said before trailing off...

"It's just?" Circe questioned to me.

_Nothing came up in my mind, something was baring me from expressing myself, but I couldn't point it out. What was I afraid of that made me hesitate on loving Circe? Just like when she was asked what that girl had that she didn't, she was not given an answer... I couldn't give an answer that should be so obvious._

_I looked towards Circe in apology as she continued to stare at me almost as if she was lost in her own thoughts as well..._

"...Hey, Master do you like Short-Haired Girls?" She suddenly said with an odd smile...

"Huh? What's this suddenly?"

"Oh, Come on Master tell me, would you like me more with short hair or long hair~?"

_Hmm... What a strange question all of a sudden..._

"Regardless of what hair you have I'll still love you" I had said almost instinctively.

"Ah! So, you can say it~" Circe giggled at me as I had soon realized what I said and blushed.

_I couldn't help but laugh myself as I had realized how foolish I had been recently, my body relaxing as I did so._

"Yes, you're right..." _Nothing about that was false, I truly did love her._

"I love you too, Master... But that doesn't answer my question," Circe said leaning over me with an almost sharp pressure, "So which is it? Do you like short-haired girls or long-haired ones?"

_My body slightly shivered in fear from her passive forcefulness as I swayed from side to side in thought._

_But then something came to me, a faded memory of sorts, a beautiful short bob hair girl who wore that style only very briefly before the mission to Salem had occurred a long time ago._

"...Short Haired Girls" _I said as I felt a blush coming on as I stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes._

"Ah, hmhmhm so you like that huh~" _She smiled as she held the staff she wielded tight in her hand and then did a small pose while ensuring that I was watching._

_The way her eyes' sparkled felt as if they were talking to me, telling me, "Then how about this?" as she swung her staff down._

_A flash of light covered Circe a spell that would leave anyone who saw it speechless._

"Huh!?" I screamed as I covered my face as I flinched away from it.

_The light-filled the beach briefly before it soon faded out, and with my vision beginning to return to me I quickly brought down my hands to see what Circe had done._

_My Servant, the Falcon Witch known as Circe, that was standing there just moments ago was gone._

_And in her place was a girl..._

_..A beautiful bob pink-haired girl stood in front of me, it was a sight that I had almost forgotten about till now, but there she was, A short-haired Circe bright and smiling with a gentle aura towards me._

"So? What do you think, Piglet~?" Circe said as she stared silently at me as I took the moment to take in her new appearance. As always, she was breathtaking, yet she radiated a beauty that was different from before.

Slowly she walked closer and closer to me "You know... A long time ago, I had cut my hair just like this cause of a love that was doomed to end in heartbreak... a sign of sadness if you will as I closed myself away..." Her face while remaining gentle possessed a form of beautiful seriousness to it.

"But this time... It's to represent that I have moved on from that love, to tell myself and anyone who sees it that I will keep moving forward so I can spread my wings... So, I can soar high into the sky in love once more..."

_I couldn't help but smile as she showed me her conviction, her determination to keep going on... It's time I stopped being afraid and move with, "Short hair really fits you" I said with a smile that came deep from my heart._

_Circe smile grew brighter, seemingly pleased with my reaction as she knelled down in front of me, a satisfied look on her face as the back of her left hand rested her tilted head as she stared at me. Her other hand reaching out towards me, her fingers if it grew closer was as if she was trying to pet me._

"Now that I'm here, you won't have to be lonely anymore"

_Another scene reflected in my mind, the same bob haired girl had appeared before me one day and introduced herself to me in a way similar. I couldn't help but smile and be overjoyed by this._

"That's because you have me, your love, Circe!"

_And as such a new beginning for us was about to begin._


End file.
